


Mamma Miserables (Mamma Patria)

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Miserables (Modern), Mamma Mia
Genre: Gen, Hope, Les Miserables - Freeform, Live, Love, Mamma Mia - Freeform, dance, fight, sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: Cosette Fauchavelant is a young woman getting married in Corsica, she's lived her whole life not knowing who her father is, so she digs into her mother's past and meets three men who could be her father - but which one is the right one?





	Mamma Miserables (Mamma Patria)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tu Verras - a great friend and person (The Grantaire to my Joly)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tu+Verras+-+a+great+friend+and+person+%28The+Grantaire+to+my+Joly%29).



> Getting ready to watch Mamma Mia: Here we go again! I'm so excited!

"I have three fathers but I don't know who is actually my biological father-" Cosette Fauchavelant stated as she leaned against the railing and glanced out towards the setting sun incarniding the water with a rosy glow. "Cosette! Cosette Euphrasie Fauchavelant! Did you know that at this moment three men I had relationships with are at this moment at the Corsican docks!? They all say you summoned them here!?" Fantine, Cosette's mother frantically yelled as she looked at Cosette with shock "Why why why did you write them!? Why invite them to your wedding!?" Cosette turned around and frowned "Because - I need to know - there is so much you know that I do not know- so much from years ago -" Fantine was frantic and she slipped as she started cleaning up the outside table. A dark haired man cleared his throat "Fantine- you always knew how to make an entrance-" he helped her up and smiled at Cosette "I'm Jean Valjean-" he stated in a sing song voice "And I might be your father." 


End file.
